Where is my Prince?
by FrenchGirl779
Summary: My favorite story as a little girl was Cinderella. And right now I have a dead father, an evil stepmother, and two bratty stepsisters, so forgive me if I'm wrong but shouldn't I get my price?
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever feel like your living a complete fairy tale? Sometimes it's in a good way like the happily ever after part and sometimes it's the part where you haven't found your prince yet. That's how I feel. I am living the before fairy tale. My dad would always tell me the story of Cinderella. That was my favorite. But now it seems I'm living a before Cinderella met her prince life.

You see after my mom died from cancer my dad and I were doing just perfect. We would go to baseball games and hang out and we were doing just fine on our own. But then he met Carol. Apparently she was the woman he had been waiting for ever since mom died. Now I was thirteen when my dad met Carol, so I thought it was this lonely phase and he would soon realize that I was the only girl he needed and it would all just pass.

But I was wrong.

My dad ended up marrying Carol when I was fourteen and Carol and her two 'perfect' daughters moved in with us. My life was officially a nightmare! All Carol and the clones did was go shopping, go to a fancy restraint, or go see a new movie that the clones just 'had' to see or they would die. Now they would do all of this without me. You may wonder why my dad didn't notice and its because he was out on a business trip most of the year. But when he was home Carol pretended to be motherly to me but as soon as he was gone she was back to ignoring and hating me.

But then it happened. You guessed it… my dad died in a tragic plane crash. I didn't cry when I found out and I didn't cry at the funeral, I haven't cried to this day and its been three weeks and right now we are on a plane flying to our new home. Since my dad passed all Carol can talk about is how excited she is to move back to her home town and see all of her friends again. I am beginning to think she doesn't even care that my dad and her former husband just died! I think she is just glad that she gets to keep all of his money.

I sighed as we got off the plane and went to get our luggage.

"Mother! I can't carry this its to heavy!" one of the clones said.

"Okay dear" Carol soothed, "Gabriella carry her bag" she ordered me. Yes, this was my life, always doing things for them and to help the clones but they never did anything for me. And my dad never saw that but he's gone now so I'm stuck with them.

"Ya Rella! Carry Abby's bag!" Clone number two said in an annoying voice. Yes my nickname that I used was Rella. Again another similarity I have to the Cinderella story. But both my parents always called me Rella so it just kind of stuck.

"Of course" I said putting on a fake smile. I picked up clone number one's suite cases along with my own and we headed towards the car.

A taxi cab pulled up and I stuck the luggage in the trunk. I got into the car and both the clones just had to have a window seat although the only thing they would see would be green but what the clones want the clones get. So I had to sit in the middle of them and the whole way there they talked and giggled to each other like it was as if I wasn't even there.

When we did arrive I was so happy! I literally jumped out of the car and ran to the house.

"Gabriella be a dear and bring all the luggage inside" Carol said.

"Hey Rella! Be a moose and bring my stuff to my room!" clone number two giggled as she shoved passed me. I glared at her as she 'danced' inside although it looked more like she was a dieing animal trying to run away.

"Oh and Gabriella, the girls want there own rooms so your not staying in the house, you'll be in that shed that's in the back"

_What?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did Carol seriously just say I was sleeping in the **_**shed?!**_** Please tell me I'm just paranoid and am hearing stupid things. But I wasn't paranoid. As soon as I had all the bags that weren't mine Carol grabbed my arm digging her freshly manicured nails into my flash. **

**I winced. **

**She led me to an old looking storage room type thing. At least it was made of brick and had real walls and carpet inside but it was dusty and gross but I'm used to having to clean so It won't take long to fix this place up. **

"**Well here is your knew home, do with it what you wish" Carol said as she shoved me in along with my suite cases and slammed the door shut. Wow, cranky much. This means I'll be doing a lot of cleaning before school tomorrow. **

**I looked around the room and saw that all I had were a few cardboard boxes and an air mattress. I sighed, I'll have to find a job so I could by furniture. Not to mention more clothes because there wasn't enough 'space' to bring all of my clothes but the clones could bring all of there clothes and shoes and hair products and a bunch of other useless stuff. **

**I went and plopped down on the air mattress and it immediately sank so my butt was on the old dirty carpet. I sighed. I was not going to be able to sleep at all until I had a normal mattress. I bet the clones not only had a mattress but I bet they had a whole bed and headboard and dresser and even a closet. If my dad were here I would have at least been put in the basement and been provided with some type of furniture. But he wasn't here and he never was going to be. He was gone forever, I had no one. **

**I sat there staring at the pale, ugly wall and decided that this weekend I was going to buy some paint to paint the walls and a nice bed spread, I at least had enough money to get that much. But then I would **_**have**_** to find a job. If I don't then I won't survive. Well I might but not very well. **

**I decided to flip over the cardboard boxes and set all of my folded clothes on them to make it look a little more homey. Just as I finished the door flew open, I gasped and looked to see who it was.**

"**Oh, its only you." I said to clone number two. **

"**love you too sissy, anyway mom wants you cuz we have guest and she needs you to clean up." and with that she was gone. Just as I suspected. I had to clean. Oh well better get started.**

**I walked to the side door and walked inside and into the living room and there stood three people, Carol, an older woman, and the hottest guy I have ever seen! My breath caught as I saw his face. He was beautiful. He had a strong jaw and cheekbones and a perfect nose and his eyes… they were like melted chocolate, his body was to die for. He was tall! At least 6'8 and **_**very**_** muscular and mouth watering. I noticed he was starting at me intently and blushed. I don't know what he would like about me. I was just plane. I had long, dark brown hair that curled in soft ringlets at the end and I was about 5'11 and had ice blue eyes that you would only expect to find on a husky or something.**

"**Gabriella, this is Ms. Call and her son Embry, say hello" Carol ordered.**

"**Hi, I'm Gabriella but please call me Rella and it's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled shyly. Embry grinned.**

"**Hi Rella I'm Embry" he said as he gently took my hand in his hand kissed my knuckles. I blushed, looking away. **

"**Embry dear stop embarrassing the poor girl, sorry dear I'm Jen, Embry's mother" Jen said as she smiled in a very motherly way. I haven't been smiled at like that in forever. Not since my mom passed when I was five. **

"**its quite alright Ms. Call" I said shyly.**

"**Well Gabriella, the bathroom needs a good scrub then dinner needs to be made for the girls and I so get to it." Carol interrupted sounding annoyed.**

"**Yes ma'am" I whispered, "nice meeting you" I gave a small wave to Jen and Embry as the both looked so confused as to why Carol was ordering me around like I was their maid which I might as well be but that's just my life. I was walking to the bathroom when my arm was grabbed by the arm, I turned around and saw Carol with a murderous look. I flinched.**

"**You will not go near Embry or Ms. Call you got that missy! You are not to talk to any of my new friends or their children, and I plan on having Embry marry one of the girls so stay away!" Carol hissed through clenched teeth. I silently nodded.**

"**Glad we understand each other." she gave me one fake smile then walked off back to her guest. I walked into the bathroom, locking the door and sinking to the floor, and for the first time, I cried. I cried for my mother, I cried for my father, and I cried for the prince charming that I'll never have. Where is my fairy god mother? **


	3. Chapter 3

**After I finished cleaning the bath room I stalked to the kitchen to cook the clones and her majesty some dinner. I passed the living room on the way and looked over at Embry. He looked up and smiled brightly and his eyes shined as he saw me. That all soon faded away once he noticed my puffy red eyes and my Rudolph red nose, clearly stating that I had been crying. **

**He immediately stood up and started my way, so I quickly ran into the kitchen. In the mist of my run I felt a warm, comfortable arm wrap around my waist. **

"**What happened, are you all right?" Embry asked as he turned me around to face him. He had concern written all over his face. **

"**Yes I'm perfectly fine" but my voice cracked. And the tears almost started again. Almost. **

"**Then why do you look like you have been crying your eyes out?" He asked as he ran his finger tips across my cheeks. I pushed his hand away gently with my own as I turned away from his hurt face. I started to get out the ingredients for lasagna and pre heated the oven. **

**As soon as everything was made including the lasagna, the salad, and the breadsticks, I set the table and went out to find Carol. I found her in the living room with Jen and Embry. **

"**Dinner is served" I said quietly. **

"**Oh thank you, could you call the girls down please" Carol whispered as she stood, **

"**course" I whispered back. I walked to the stairs and up to the hallway.**

"**Abby, Ashley, dinner!" I yelled and walked back down the stairs. I got down and was about to sit when a plate was shoved into my hand by Carol. **

"**You will be eating in your room" she stated simply and walked away. I turned around and started off towards my room. I closed the door as soon as I got in and sat on the flattened air mattress. I quickly ate and then just sat there. Carol hadn't put much food on my plate so I was still quite hungry. There was a soft knock on my door.**

"**Come in" I called. I didn't feel like getting up to walk three feet to the door. Embry peeked his head through and I smiled. He took that as an okay to come in. **

"**Hey, thought you could use some dessert. I told everyone I was going home early so they won't come looking for me." he handed me the bowl of brownie and ice cream.**

"**Won't your mom be worried when she comes home and your not there?" I asked as I took a spoonful.**

"**No, she knows I'm in here." he shrugged. **

"**oh" I whispered. There was a long silence but it was comfortable. Not awkward at all. **

"**why did you want to live in a storage thing" Embry asked waving his hands indicating to my shed. **

"**I didn't, I'm convinced my stepmother hates me so she made me live in here so the clones could have there own rooms." **

"**huh" he said looking at me.**

"**she won't even let me talk to you or your mom" I muttered.**

"**why" he asked seeming mad.**

"**cuz your mom is her friend and she doesn't want me talking to her friends and she is convinced she can get you to marry one of the clones. Probably Abby cuz she's the oldest." I answered just staring at the wall. **

"**Okay first off why in the world would I want to marry one of your sisters? And second my mom has never liked your mom from the start. She just likes to put on happy faces, I can always tell when there fake though." He looked off like he was in another distant world thinking of the past. **

"**Well that sill won't stop her from trying and it can go as far as her threatening me." I whispered looking away. I felt Embry's soft, big, abnormally warm hand gently grab my chin, as he forced me to look at him. His face was inches from mine.**

"**I won't let her touch a perfect hair on her head, you're the only one I want." **

"**But why?" I asked honestly confused. No guy has ever wanted me before. **

"**Because your beautiful, kind, perfect, gorg-"**

"**okay, yah I get it, but I'm none of those things." I told him. **

"**You don't see yourself very clear then, trust me you are perfect." **

"**No bodies perfect." I muttered.**

"**Well you know what, Hannah Montana is wrong and she will just have to live with it." I laughed.**

"**Since when are we talking about Hannah Montana?" I couldn't stop giggling. Embry shrugged smiling brightly. Then there was a knock on my shed.**

"**Embry dear its time to go" Jen whispered.**

"**Kay mom" he looked at me with loving eyes "I'll come back later" he kissed my cheek "I promise" then he got up and left. I touched my cheek as I grinned like a drunk person. **

"**He kissed me" I said in a dreamy voice. I sighed dreamingly. **

**Then I sat straight up. **

**He doesn't really know anything about me, I don't really know anything about him, how can we be falling for each other? Then I remembered something. **

**Prince Charming only knew Cinderella's shoe size… and they were married in twenty- four hours. **

**A/N: Heyy! I no my chapters are short and this might be a slow start but I promise it will get better, this is only my first one I've published. So yah, I've got a lot more stories in my head that I want to publish but I decided to start with this one, tell me your thoughts! And thanks to xxlovexxyouxx22 for being my first viewer, U Rock! :-D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi Hi peoples! So its me again, I'm trying to update as fast and soon as possible, just let me know if its not fast enough for you guys, lol! But just letting you know, I'm not the fastest at typing. **

**RPOV:**

**I woke up early the next morning for school. Although I groaned getting out of bed, my back and neck hurt like heck because I couldn't find a comfy position last night because I might as well have been sleeping on the floor. **

**I eventually got up and walked over to my cardboard boxes that my clothes were currently laying on.**

"**What to wear, what to wear" I muttered to myself. I settled with some skinny jeans and a simple pink T-shirt that had a right angle on it and said 'I'm always right'. I put on some fuzzy black boots with it. **

**I grabbed my bag and walked into the house with it. I grabbed a bowl and cheerios and milk, I made me breakfast and sat at the breakfast bar and ate as I listened to the clones bicker about what to wear and how to do their hair. I always just let my hair hang down and let it do its own thing. **

**I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door as I finished my breakfast. I started walking down the street to start the two and a half miles to school. I was about half way down my driveway when a big faded red truck pulled up. I immediately recognized the driver. Embry. **

**I grinned and ran to the car opening the passenger door and hopped in. **

"**Hey" He said.**

"**Hi" I whispered shyly, he chuckled. **

"**I love your car" I said as I ran the tips of my finger across the leather seat. **

"**Thanks, I love your fingers" He answered as he took my hand and kissed all of my fingers. I blushed so hard I thought my face would catch fire. He laughed as he saw my face, I looked away, embarrassed. **

"**Hey, don't be embarrassed. I love your blush" now this only made me blush even harder which caused him to laugh louder. **

"**Shut up" I mumbled laughing a little from his beautiful laugh. The rest of the ride to school was short and quiet. But it was a comfortable silence. Which I was thankful for. **

**When we arrived at school I went to unbuckle and was about to open my door when I realized Embry was already there with his big hand held out to help me.**

"**how… when… where…" I asked looking around, Embry laughed.**

"**Guess I'm just really fast, you ready for your first day of school and to meet the guys?"**

"**The guys?" I asked getting nervous.**

"**Yah, the guys I hang out with, we also work together." He said like it was nothing.**

"**Right, those guys" I breathed, I was so scared on the inside, what if they don't like me? Will Embry just dump me on the side of the rode because his buddies hate me? **_**No, prince charming didn't throw away Cinderella because his 'guys' didn't like her because she was a peasant.**_** I reminded myself. I took a shaky breath as Embry took my hand and started dragging me to this group of abnormally tall men. They all looked like they could be brothers. Tall, dark hair, russet skin,**__**dark eyes, and very well muscled. But I do think Embry was the most beautiful of all of them. **

**We walked up to the group and Embry cleared his throat. **

"**Hey guys! I want you to meet Gabriella." He said as he showed me off, I blushed. Of course. **

"**hi" I waved shyly "and call me Rella" I corrected. **

**They was a chorus of 'heys' and 'nice to meet yahs' and some of the guys even gave me hugs.**

"**Okay Rella this is Paul, Seth, Collin, Brady, Jake, and Quil." Embry pointed each one of them out. I just smiled and nodded as he said each name. **

"**Hey where are the girls?" Embry asked. **

"**There all by Nessies locker fixing there lip gloss or whatever." Jacob said. **

"**Who are the girls?" I asked.**

"**Oh there is Nessie, Jakes girlfriend, Claire, Quil's girlfriend, Tabby, Collins girlfriend, Jess, Paul's girlfriend, and Mara, Brady's girlfriend, and now we have you." Embry smiled taking my hand. I just blushed as always, I really need to ask my doctor if its healthy to blush so much. **

"**Well I better go get my schedule and stuff, by guys nice meeting all of you." I said waving and started walking away, Embry just kept walking next to me still holding my hand. **

"**You didn't have to come with." I said.**

"**I wanted to, is that okay" he asked sounding slightly sad. **

"**Its perfectly fine." I smiled up at him. He smiled back. **

**We walked into the small office and Embry waited by the door as I walked up to the bored looking lady who seemed to be in her mid thirties. **

"**Hi, I'm Gabriella Wilson, umm.. I need my schedule" They lady looked annoyed with me but proceeded to look on the computer, she got some papers then came back by me. **

"**Here is your schedule and have all your teachers sign this slip and bring it back at the end of the day." She said and walked away. **

**I walked back over to Embry and he held his hand out for my schedule and took one glance at it and frowned.**

"**What?" I asked scared.**

"**we don't have any classes together." he continued to frown. I laughed lightly.**

"**well I'll get to see you at lunch." I said bumping playfully. "Or will you miss me too much?" Just then he grabbed me around the waist and pick me up into his arms and squeezed me to his chest. I gave a tiny scream of surprise then started giggling uncontrollably. **

"**I just might! You can't leave me!" he said very dramatically. I just continued to laugh. **

"**Okay, put me down now Embry" I said looking up at him through my eye lashes. He looked like he debating. **

"**I don't think so" He said.**

"**If you put me down I'll give you a kiss" I bribed. A light seemed to gleam in his eye. I bit my lip waiting for him to respond. He immediately put me down and scooted closer to me.**

"**Okay close your eyes," He did and leaned in I stood there for a second before quickly kissing his cheek and running off "See you at lunch!" I yelled over my shoulder. I got to my locker and put my stuff in then grabbed what I needed and headed off to my first class. Math. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The lunch bell scared me as I was working on my writing assignment. I got up and went to my locker and grabbed my locker. I have basically everyone in my class except Embry. In math I have Jake, Nessie (me and her are officially best friends now), and Collin. In Science I have Paul, Brady and Jess (she is really sweet). In gym I have Quil, Claire (she is really hyper and crazy but that's what I love about her), and Tabby (she is shy like me). But I don't have anybody in my English class. **

**I walked into the lunch and looked around. **

"**RELLA RELLA RELLA REEEELLLLLAAAA!!!!" Claire came bouncing over to me. I laughed as she pulled my arm and dragged me to their table. All the girls were there and we all started talking. **

"**Are you guys going to the homecoming dance" Mara asked. Her and I have become close friends to. **

**All the girls said 'yes' then all looked at me. **

"**Your going" Jess said in a tone that told me 'I dare you to say no' **

"**I don't know, No one has asked me." They looked at me like I had three heads.**

"**Your going with Embry" Nessie said in a 'duh!' tone. **

"**Umm… he hasn't asked me yet." I told them. They started laughing. **

"**He's going to, you should see the way he looks at you." Mara said. **

"**Oh, guess I never noticed."**

**Just then the guys sat down and Embry wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled into his side and continued eating. **

"**Jeez got enough food?" I asked them.**

"**No" Brady grumbled. Mara rubbed his back and gave him a bite of her cookie. The small exchange was so sweet I just couldn't help but be jealous. I wanted that. I felt Embry's hand that was around me begin to rub my thigh as he continued eating. I smiled. **

**I have found my Prince. **

**I just hope my stepmother doesn't get her hands on that magic wand. **

**A/N: long enough for ya? Penny for your thoughts! :-D **


	5. Chapter 5

School went by fast and It was finally the weekend. Embry decided he wanted to help me paint my room and decorate it. I woke up bright and early ready to get this started as I got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a T- shirt. I grabbed my bag and went outside to wait for Embry. And soon realized his faded red truck was already sitting in our driveway and guess who was talking to him? Abby. I walked over to them and got into the passenger seat. Embry looked over at me saying thank you for saving me with his eyes.

"Hey" he said taking my hand and gently kissing it.

"Hi, are you ready to go?" I asked as I looked at Abby, she looked completely lost and angry.

"Yah" he said "Well bye Abby" Embry said and started pulling out of the driveway. Leaving Abby behind looking stunned. Then she ran inside. I groaned.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Embry put a hand on my knee.

I sighed "Abby is going to tell Carol that I'm with you then I'm going to be in some deep trouble." I sighed again.

"No, you won't, and if you do get in trouble, I'll just have to kidnap you." He smiled.

I smiled "I just might take you up on that offer" I muttered. Embry laughed and I blushed not meaning for him to hear that.

We arrived at the store and went inside. We walked around and looked at a few of the stuff. We got to the paint section and I stopped.

"What do you think of this color?" I asked as I held up an ocean blue color.

"I love it, its very you." Embry said as he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You think?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Course" Embry said. I looked at him and smiled.

I bought the paint and also bought some curtains and a comforter and a nice rug. Everything had some sort of blue in it so it all matched. The main colors of the room was ocean blue and chocolate brown (I think you can guess why). We got back to the house and started painting the walls and soon the room was done but not before we were both covered in paint. We were laughing and throwing paint at each other the whole time. It was so easy to be myself around Embry instead of the weird shy girl that I have always been known as.

I sighed as I sat down on my new rug.

"I think it looks nice." I said looking around the small room.

Embry nodded, "I think we are the best painters in town." I laughed.

"Yah, oh crud!" I said as I realized something.

"What" Embry asked concerned that I was hurt. I blushed looking away as I realized I said my thoughts out loud.

"I still need to get a job." I said as I sighed and put my head on his shoulder.

"You'll find one, anyone would be crazy not to hire you." Embry comforted me.

"Thanks" I whispered going back to my shy self. Embry laughed.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"I love how your so shy." That only caused me to blush even more. Gosh I hate my blush! Although every little old woman always told me to look at it as a gift because most people don't have a natural blush like I do. Although, I still looked at like a curse.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Embry said.

"Anything" I said looking up at him, he looked nervous.

"Will you…umm… would you… uhh…"

"Yes…"

"Will you go to homecoming with me?" He said so quickly I almost didn't catch it. I wander if Prince Charming had to ask Cinderella to the ball if he would be this nervous.

I blushed, "You want to go with me?" I asked, no one has ever wanted to go to a dance with me.

"Yah, why wouldn't I?" I shrugged.

"So will you?" He asked. Oh jeez I've been so occupied as to _why_ he wanted to go with me I forgot to answer him.

"Of course I will" I said shyly. He smiled. We sat there for awhile just enjoying each others company when Embry's phone started ringing.

"Talk to me" He answered.

"What?…. No I-…. well yah but… (sigh) okay mom I'll be right there…. Yah bye" He hung up.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yah, its just my mom asked me to do some yard work and I've been putting it off and making excuses and stuff but she's fed up with waiting so she is ordering me to come home and do it right now." He said in one breath.

"Oh, okay, well I'll see you at school Monday?" I asked.

"Are you doing something tomorrow?" He looked confused. Well so was I.

"No…"

"Well then why wouldn't I see you tomorrow?" He wanted to see me tomorrow? I an internal happy dance.

"Oh, well I just thought you no… you wouldn't want to?" It came out more like a question but hey, it came out right?

"Well I do so I'll see you bright and early tomorrow" He said as we stood up.

"Okay sounds great" I said quietly. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on the corner of my mouth as he lingered there, I turned my head slightly as our lips brushed sparks went off and the halleluiah bells were ringing. He put a little more pressure into the kiss so we were full blown kissing lip to lip. I reached my hand up and brushed his cheek with my finger tips and his and cupped my cheek. But as soon as it started it ended.

We pulled apart and his eyes were gleaming and he had on a breath taking smile. I smiled back. He ran his and over my cheek then down my neck and over my shoulder. We were looking into each others eyes the whole time.

"You better go, don't want you to be in trouble cuz of me.: I breathed completely breathless still.

He shook his head, "You'll never be in trouble." I blushed and smiled.

"well I'll see you tomorrow k?" I said.

"okay, bye Rella" he whispered.

"bye" I breathed.

As I closed the door I slid down it till I was sitting on the floor in a dreamy state. I was on cloud nine.

A sharp knock on my door brought me out of my trance.

"GABRIELLA RAY WILSON!" I froze, my breathing stopped and so did my hearth.

Crud.

A/N: sorry if this is so short. I've got 5 reviews!! I know its nothing to be to excited about but I am!! Tell me what you think should happen next, I want ideas!! :-D


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally got my breath back and stood up with wobbly legs. I wobbled to the door and slowly opened it. There stood the one person who could ruin my life before midnight. Carol. I gave her a fake smile. **

"**Hey Carol" I said slowly. **

"**Abby tells me your seen with Emlay a lot." She jumped right to the point. I new this would happen.**

"**Its Embry" I said and instantly regretting it when I saw the look she gave me. **

"**Does it look like I care? No, didn't think so and that back talk just caused you! I forbid you to see what's his name ever again!"**

"**But--"**

"**No! I don't want to here it! What I say goes because I have the power and you don't! Now go clean the girls rooms, there having guest." She walked away and I followed and started on the girls room. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I have one word for the girls rooms, Ew! Okay there are plenty more words were that came from but I won't bored you to death. I got back to my room, and grabbed my shower stuff walked back inside and took a shower. As I was walking back a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around causing all of my shower things to drop everywhere, I looked up to see Abby.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to homecoming with Embry." I gapped at her, didn't he **_**just **_**ask me?**

"**How do you know?" **

"**Cuz I asked mom and she is going to talk to Mrs. Call and tell her he needs to go with me." She said like the stuck up snob that she is. She threw up her nose and walked away. I stood there stunned at how low my own stepmother is going. Fairy godmother if you can hear me, right now would be a good time to pop in because I could use some bibity- bobity- boo. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next day I woke up cranky and sad, my hair was a mess so I just pulled it back, I had bags under my eyes and they were red and puffy from crying. I was walking to my locker when I saw Embry was leaning against it. His eyes met mine and they glowed but that quickly turned into sadness and concern. He started walking toward me and I panicked. I looked to my left and saw Abby looking between Embry and me. My breathing came into gasps as I tried to come up with a plan. If I even said 'hello' to him Abby would tell and I would be in trouble. So I did the only thing I could think of, I ran. I turned around and ran n the other direction. I herd Embry calling my name loudly that I'm sure the other side of the school could hear cuz its not that far away. **

**I quickly ran to the one place he couldn't go. I turned and slid down the girls bathroom door and let our a breath I didn't know I had been holding. A loud bang on the door made me jump out of my skin. **

"**GABRIELLA! Please come out and talk to me, what did I do? We can fix it, I promise everything will be okay just come out" He said gently.**

**But the thing is it won't be okay, nothing will ever be okay, not with Carol around. Ever since she came into my life, nothing has ever been the same. When my dad was here it wasn't so bad but now that he is gone I was to end my life everyday but just knowing that there was someone out there who would love me and take me away from this nightmare kept me going. But now Carol has taken my only love away and that is going to far. I can't live anymore if I don't have Embry. **

**I silently cried as Embry kept trying to comfort me from the other side of the door. I couldn't take it anymore so I crawled to the other side of the bathroom and into one of the stalls and sat on the toilet and started to sob. I didn't want this anymore. I give up. I want whoever gave it to me to take it all back. Just let me leave this world and I'll be okay. But right now I wasn't okay. So I decided. After school I'm going to the cliffs that I saw while driving up here. **

**I grabbed my bag and took out my old notebook. I tore out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen and began to write.**

_**Embry,**_

_**I don't know how to say this and I don't know how you will react but I have decided that I can't take this life anymore. Once I find something I love my stepmother takes it away and gives it to her angles just to rub it in my face. And now she is trying to take you from me and she is succeeding. I don't want to put you through anymore trouble.**_

_**I love you Embry. I know we have only known each other for a week and a half but I feel a connection between us. I don't know if you feel it too but I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I was never and will never be good enough for you. You are perfect and beautiful and you will find a better girl than me to be around. One without a stepmother and stepsisters, and you won't have to hang with her in a shed. Maybe now is not the best time for humor but it seems like it's the only way I'll get through this. **_

_**Tell your mom that I'll miss her and that I loved her like the mom I never really had. Tell the guys they are awesome and tell the girls they were the best friends I could ever have. I know you guys will forget about me within a week. Just pretend I had never existed and it will all be okay. **_

_**I love you with all my hart and soul never forget that, **_

_**Rella **_

I wiped away the tears that were falling on the paper as I folded it up. I stuck it in my pocket and walked out of the bathroom into the deserted hallway. I walked to Embry's locker and taped the note on it.

I left the school and walked till I got to the cliffs, I was exhausted. I dropped my stuff and went toward the edge of the cliff. I leaned and looked over at the rushing water that looked deadly. I gulped.

"You can do this, in a second everything will be over, no more pain" I encouraged myself. I herd laughing behind me and I gasped turning around and there stood a beautiful man. He had black hair, he was very pail and he had blood red eyes.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing on a cliff?" He asked in a velvet voice.

"Umm… well…uhh…" I stuttered. Just the in a blink of an eye he was standing right next to me.

"AH!" I screamed as he grabbed me.

"Shh my dear, don't want anyone to hear you and come looking. Listen I'll make you a deal, if you let me feed on you, I'll end your life." He said slyly.

"No thank you that won't be necessary" I said backing away only to have him grab me again.

"Oh, I think it is." he did something to my arm and I herd a snap and I felt pain, and a lot of it.

"AHHHH!!" I screamed bloody murder.

"Ah ah ah, I said no screaming." He put him nose on my neck as I looked down and noticed my arm turning blue. He sniffed my neck and I froze my breathing coming out in gasps as I started crying.

"Don't cry dear" He whispered.

"Please don't hurt me" I whimpered.

"But I thought you wanted all of this to be over."

"No, no I don't just please let me go." I cried.

"But I'm so hungry" I felt his teeth graze my neck as he started to bite.

Just then a loud growl erupted from the woods causing me to look up as a giant gray wolf came flying out of the trees. The wolf lunged for the man and they started fighting, I was still crying the whole time. The wolf was getting badly hurt but the man had his leg and arms torn off. The man gave the wolf one more hit causing the wolf to go down and he grabbed his body parts and running off on one leg.

The wolf was breathing lightly and then it started to change. It was getting smaller and more human like. Then it was a full human, I stared in shock.

"Embry?" I barley breathed out.


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly walked over to Embry's still body. I know he was nude but that's not what's on my mind right now. I wanted no, I was praying that he was okay. I got to him and laid down so I was facing his face.

"Embry" I breathed as I trailed my finger tips down his face. His eyes open revealing the chocolate swirls that made them.

"I love you too, please don't leave me." He whispered as a single tear ran down his beautiful face. I stared at him wide eyed. More tears ran down his face as he started gasping for breath. Tears ran down my face also. I sat up and grabbed Embry's head and brought to my chest as I hugged him. His arms wrapped around me, tightening as much as he could without hurting me. He continued to cry into my neck but I didn't care.

"I'm not going anywhere baby, I promise, I'll never leave you, I love you so much!" I sobbed. "I don't know what I was thinking, I'm so sorry" I breathed.

Embry shook his head against my neck, "Don't be sorry sweetie"

"No, I am truly sorry" I sobbed, "I was ignoring you all day and that was mean, its just my stepmother has forbidden me to ever see you again and since Abby goes to my school she is watching my every move and if I even look at you she will tell Carol and who knows what will happen to me." I cried.

"I won't let her do anything to you, I swear." He growled. I tightened my hold on him.

"Embry" I breathed.

"What sweetie?"

"Why were you an over grown wolf?" I asked. He froze.

"Are you scared?" He sounded nervous.

"No" I breathed.

"Well Its in my blood, I turn into a werewolf, well some people say shape shifter but whatever, so since my mom is not a werewolf I assume my father was one but I have no idea who he is, my mom says she is protecting me from him. Anyway, we shift because we are protecting La Push from Vampires which is what just attacked you, so you have to be careful Rella, never go in the woods alone okay?"

I was frozen. I was just in the arms of a Vampire and I'm in love with a werewolf. I don't remember any of this happening to Cinderella.

"Rella?" Embry asked as he stroked my cheek sitting up.

"Oh" I simply said.

"I promise I'm not crazy, just give this a chance" I looked into his eyes and I saw that he was scared, did he think I was going to leave him?

"I believe you" I whispered "its just… wow" Embry smiled, looking relieved.

"There's more" He said looking me dead in the eye. _Oh great_. I waited for him to continue. "Umm… since I'm a werewolf I do this thing called imprinting, we all do-"

"Wait we? As in all the guys?" I asked he nodded, wow. "Okay, continue"

"Anyway imprinting is were we, the werewolves, umm… well… its like love at first sight but stronger, like finding your soul mate. Love is one step down from what we feel for that one person who we are ment to be with, we are not sure why we do it but we do." He looked at me nervously.

"Okay… _and_?"

"Well… I imprinted."

I froze. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. _I should have known this was too good to be true! My life does not end this well. But didn't he just tell me he loved me? _

"Oh" I breathed "Congrats" I said as I stood and turned to walk away. I herd Embry jump to his feet and he grabbed my arm.

"Rella, where are you going, what's wrong?"

"Like you don't know!" I sneered at him he looked taken back. "You tell me you love me then you go and say you have fallen in love with another girl, in under two minuets!" I yelled.

"No, Rella you've got it all wrong, I imprinted on you" He said smiling. _Oh, oops!_

"Really?" I whispered. He nodded. I grinned and jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist, my lips attacking his. He immediately responded back kissing me hungrily. One of his hand went to my butt to hold me up and the other tangled into my hair. My fingers ran through his beautiful silky hair, tugging a little. He moaned which caused me to moan. He walked us over and leaned us up against a tree so my back was on it but not to rough. He was careful not to hurt me. I pulled back desperately needing oxygen. His lips traveled down my neck and back up as I moan. He placed open mouth kisses on my collar bone as he sucked slightly. I gasped as he ran the tip of his tongue ran up to my ear and he took my earlobe between his teeth. I gasped and moaned. I captured his lips again as I opened my mouth to his and his tongue entered. I sucked on his tongue. Sighing in pleasure. He let my tongue enter his mouth as he did the same thing to me. I felt his hands go up my shirt. As his flaming hot hands went up my stomach my muscles tightened.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" We both looked up and I paled as I saw Ashley standing there with her hands on her hips. "Oh, I know, We have Rella and mystery man making out in the forest on the cliffs, and last time I cheeked Rella was forbidden to ever see mystery man again." He said walking toward us. Embry let me down but stood in a protective stance.

"Hello, I'm Ashley" Ashley waved and winked at Embry. I wanted to rip her head off. Then she looked at me. "Wait till mom hears about this." She grinned evilly. I internally groaned. She then pulled out her cell phone, my eyes widened. She called Carol and put it on speaker phone.

_Ring, ring, ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hey momma! Its Ashley"

"Hello darling, what do you need?" Carol asked in a sweet voice, it wont be so sweet pretty soon.

"Oh, well I was just walking through the woods and you'll never guess what I found." Ashley looked me dead in the eye. I grabbed a hunk of Embry's shirt in my fist as I was still hiding behind him. He turned around and held me close.

"What did you find dear?"

"Well I like found Rella and her mystery man like making out up against a tree" Ashley smiled.

"WHAT?! SEND RELLA HOME THIS INSTANT! SHE IS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! I AM GOING TO BEAT HER TILL SHE CAN'T MOVE!" I flinched as Embry growled and started shaking. I touched his hand.

"Calm down baby" I whispered.

"I can't! I need to protect you! She will not beat you." He growled. I shook my head.

"Only worry about yourself, I'll be fine." By this time Ashley had hung up with Carol.

"Come on, mom wants us home immediately." Ashley said with a victory smile on her face. I looked at Embry.

"Bye" I whispered as I walked pass him and started home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got home and Ashley pushed me inside and Carol was standing right there. I took two steps back.

"Well its about time you got home! You are in so much trouble!" Just then a man came in. "Harold you know what to do" Harold stalked toward me. I was frozen, my head screaming at me to run but I just couldn't. Then it started. The beating. The cursing. The pain. The numbness. All I saw was Carol's cold hard stare as she watched. Her mouth in a thin line. Her fingers laced in front of her. She stood tall and confident and didn't move or flinch the whole time. I screamed. I cried. I begged for it to stop. I said I was sorry. Nothing worked.

It felt like forever before it was done. I was lying limp and weak on the floor. Harold and Carol went upstairs to her room. I could feel the warm blood as it made puddles on the floor. I could feel the bruises forming. I could feel the cold wooden floor underneath my body. I could feel my eyes drooping close. I let the darkness take over me.

I felt nothing. I was surrounded by darkness. All I wanted right now was something I couldn't have. Something that was taken away from me. Something I had just gotten the worst beating of my life for. Some thing I loved.

Embry.

A/N: I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating sooner. I have been writing little parts of this chapter for like four days when I had time and just finished today. I know its not to long but I think the next one will be longer. I'm kinda excited for the next chapter! I'll try to have it done A LOT sooner! Please Review! And thx to all the people who have reviewed so far, u guys have given me a bunch of idea's! I'm using one of them in my next chapter! Which one? You have to wait! Haha, :-D


	8. Prom

**I herd whispers around me. I herd familiar voices saying panicked things all around me. I felt someone stroking my hair as another was wiping me down with a washcloth. I could taste the blood in my mouth and my throat was in desperate need of water. I could tell I was on my lumpy air mattress. I slowly opened my eyes. Blinking a few times to get used to the light. I looked around and saw the guys and the girls all in my bedroom. I looked up and saw Embry was the one stroking my hair. Nessie, Clair, and Mara were the ones cleaning me. **

"**Embry?" I tried to talked but it came out dry and my voice cracked. All eyes were on me. I blushed. **

"**Shh sweetie, you need to rest, here" He put a glass of water up to my lips, I gulped it down. "There you go" He whispered. **

"**Thank you" I breathed. My head was in Embry's lap and his fingers ran across my cheeks and neck and through my hair. **

"**Sweetie, who did this to you?" Embry asked as he started shaking. **

"**Carol had a man beat me." I whispered. Embry growled and started shaking even more. **

"**I will kill that basterd!" He yelled. I winced from the loudness. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." Embry whispered. **

"**Its okay baby. And you will not kill, the last thing I want is for you to go to jail." He sighed looking into my eyes. Then Nessie hit a sensitive spot and I cried out in pain. **

"**What?" Embry asked panicked as his eyes roamed my body. **

"**Its nothing, I'm fine" I whispered. They just looked at me but let it go. I was glad. **

"**We have to hurry if we are going to get you ready in time for prom." Claire said. **

"**What? NO! I.. I can't… I can't! Carol… who knows what she will do this time!" I was trembling with fear. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Embry held me tight against his chest stroking my face and hair. **

"**No baby, I promise nothing will happen to you. You know what?" He looked like he had the best idea ever. **

"**What?" I whispered. **

"**You will go to prom tonight then you are coming to live with me" He smiled. **

"**But what would your mom say?" **

"**Oh, she loves you but not as much as I do" I blushed. **

"**I love you to" I breathed. He smiled. **

"**So its settled. Tonight you move in with me." **

"**Okay" I smiled.**

"**Lets get ready for prom!" Mara, and Jess yelled. "Boys out!" They all looked sad to have to leave there girlfriends but did as they were told. Except Embry. **

"**Embry leave" Nessie demanded pointing to the door. **

"**No, I'm not leaving Rella" **

"**We will take care of Rella, I promise." **

**He shook his head. I slowly sat up.**

"**Go head Embry, I'll be fine." I said. He hesitated. But then nodded kissed my forehead and left. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Three hour and lots of pain later, I was almost ready for prom. They washed my hair, lightly curled it, did some natural makeup just to make my features pop and pinned up half my hair. **

"**Okay we are going to go, you get dressed and we will see you at prom K?" Claire said. I nodded. They left and I walked over to the bag that held my mystery dress. I opened It and pulled out a beautiful dress. It was white and tight on top with a beading design, and strapless, then the bottom puffed out in fluffy white. **

**(A/N: think Cinderella story with hilary duff) **

**I gasped as I stroked it. I smiled. I would have cried but I didn't know if my make up was water proof. I slipped on the dress and it fit like a glove. I spun around making then dress rise slightly. I looked in the bag and found the white converse. I laughed. I put them on and smiled. I also found a note with a mask next to it. **

_**Rella,**_

_**We wanted to put Embry to the test. So where this mask and see if he notices you. Lol!**_

_**Mara, Nessie, Claire, Jess, and Tabby**_

**I smiled and put the mask on. I looked at the clock and about fainted. **_**8:30**_** the clock blinked the painful red numbers. I gasped and quickly ran to the door and grabbed the handle. I tried to pull it open only to realize I wasn't getting anywhere. I kicked the door. Nothing. I banged on the door. **

"**HELP! HELP IM STUCK!" I yelled. Maybe someone would hear me. **

"**What? Is someone in there?" I heard the clones say.**

"**YES! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR IM LOCKED IN!!" I screamed. **

**I heard them giggling outside my door "Oh Rella we can't find the lock, I guess your stuck!" **

"**NO! NO I CAN'T BE STUCK! PLEASE LET ME OUT!" I was sobbing hysterically banging my fist against the door.**

"**Oh don't worry Rella, I'll take good care of Embry. By the end of the night he won't even notice you never showed up." Abby growled. I fell to the floor.**

"**NO! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I screamed. She couldn't take Embry from me. **

"**Yah right" Abby voice was distant so I knew she was on her way there. I heard her start her car and the screech of her tires as she sped down the rode toward LaPush High. I kept screaming. I don't when I stopped. I don't know if I did even stop. My face was wet with my tears and streaked with makeup. My dress was ruined since I started ripping at it because I was so angry. My mask was across the room in shreds. My head was pounding in my ears. I was gasping for breath. I couldn't take this anymore. I didn't want to live. I wanted to die. I looked across the room and saw something. A pocket knife. I smiled. **

**I crawled over to it. I stroked it. I flipped it open. **

"**I love you Embry" I whispered. **

**A/N: So?**


	9. Chapter 9

I put the knife to my throat. I applied a little pressure. My breathing was ragged. I had more tears falling from my eyes. A little more pressure. I winced as I really felt the sharpness of the blade.

"Come on you can do this, you want this" I breathed.

A little more pressure. I dragged the knife slightly. I felt it tare the skin. I felt the coldness of the blood run down my neck. It was only a drop. I dragged a little more. More blood. I gulped. I let out a loud sob. I gripped the knife with a death grip. I was ready to finish this. I took my last big breath.

"NO!" I gasped looking behind me just as Embry lunged at me grabbing the knife and throwing it across the room. He grabbed me hugging me to his chest.

"What in the world are you doing?!" Embry cried. I looked up at him and noticed he was crying. Which only made me cry harder.

"I don't know! I wanted all this to end!" I sobbed. Embry whipped the blood from my neck.

"What? You want us to end. You could just have told me I would have left you alone, instead of you killin-"

"NO! no, no I don't want us to be over. I want my stepsisters and stepmother to be over. Th… they lo… locked me I-in here and I-I-I couldn't get ow-out."I clutched his shirt as if it was the only thing left of me. "how did you find me?" I breathed looking up. Embry kissed my wound.

"I knew something was wrong when Abby came up to me saying you couldn't make it and that you sent her to be my date." He stroked my cheek. I smiled. "Come on" He said pulling my arm to make me stand up.

"What?" I asked confused. He walked over and started putting my clothes in the boxes. "Umm Embry can I ask what your doing?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm packing your things silly" He said then went back to packing.

"May I ask why?" I was so confused.

"Your moving in with me" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. My eyes widened and I grinned.

"Really?" I breathed. He came over to me wrapping his long warm arms around my waist. He put his forehead against mine.

"Of course" He whispered then kissed me.

After a ten minuet make out session we continued to pack my things but not before I changed into some sweats and a T-shirt. We put my things into the bed of his truck. He helped me into the passenger seat and helped me buckle. He got into the drivers seat and we were off. We were at his house in a matter of minuets. I saw his mom come out onto the porch and as soon as I was out of the car I was pulled into a nice hug by her.

"Oh I'm so glad your going to live with us. It will be so nice having a daughter.!" She squealed.

"Daughter?" _She called me her daughter! _

"Yes of course you're my daughter now considering you'll marry my son one day. You guys should hurry it up I want some grandchildren around here." she said. I blushed.

"Mom, not the time" Embry said while laughing slightly. He kissed my head and wrapped an arm around my waist and led me inside. He showed me the kitchen, dinning room, living room, bathroom, his moms room, then we were in his room. I guess it was your typical teenage boy room. It had white walls, a dark blue bedspread and curtains to match. He had a dresser in the corner with boxers hanging out of them. Not that I was looking.

"What do you think?" Embry asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Its homey and comfortable" I said. He smiled and put my things down. "Do you mind if I change?" I asked.

"Oh yah course." I walked over and opened up one of the boxes. I grabbed out my silk short shorts and tank top and walked to the bathroom and changed. I walked back to Embry's room and saw he was already his the bed… in just boxers. _wow…_

Embry looked at me and his mouth hit the floor, I giggled.

"You look…_stunning_" He said standing up and picking me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he shut the door with his foot.

"Hardly" I said running my fingers through his dark silky hair.

"I beg to differ" He grinned. I laughed. He decided now to start kissing my neck. I threw my head back and moaned. He smiled against my neck. He gently sucked on some spots leaving hickeys no doubt. I pulled on his hair and he put his head back as I kissed him showing him how much I loved him. His tongue entered my mouth as we made out. My lips left his to breath as I trailed mine down his neck. I sucked then kissed the spot leaving my mark on him. His breathing was ragged. His arms tightened around me as he laid me on his bed.

"I want you Rella" He breathed as he brushed his lips against mine.

"I want you too" I gasped out. He groaned and continued to kiss me.

That night was the best night of my life. Embry and I showed each other just how much we loved each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I woke up in warm, strong arms. I smiled as I opened my eyes and saw Embry sleeping. His face was so peaceful and stunning. He really did look like a god. And he was mine. I smiled at the thought. I silently got out of bed, put my PJ's back on and put my hair up and snuck out of the room. I walked downstairs and found Jen in the kitchen looking through the fridge. She closed it frustrated and I giggled. She gasped turning around putting her hand on her heart.

"Oh Rella you scared me" She laughed a breathy laugh.

"Sorry" I giggled. "Need help?" I asked.

"Oh would you? I have no cooking skills what so ever" She sighed.

"its okay, I've cooked plenty of times" I walked over and got out the ingredients to make pancakes.

"You did it with my son last night" She stated bluntly I chocked on my own spit.

"Huh?" I asked pretending to not know what she was talking about. She smiled. _Smiled._

"Oh please, China could hear you guys" I blushed so hard I thought my face had caught on fire.

"Oh jeez" I muttered. "I'm sorry" I gave her a pleading look.

"Don't be sorry this just means I'll have grandchildren sooner" She clapped her hands and I shook my head and continued with the pancakes. I was almost done with them when strong arms wrapped around me.

"Mmm smells wonderful" Embry whispered in my ear then he kissed it. I smiled turning my head and kissing him.

"Good, I hope you like them" I kissed him once more before going back to work. He sat at the table and waited patiently. I finished and put two pancakes on mine and Jen's plates then I put ten on Embry's plate. I put the bacon and eggs on them also. I set them on the table in front of them.

"This looks delicious" Jen said.

"I try" I shrugged. Embry already gobbled down almost all of his food. I sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Slow down, don't choke" I said patting his back. He smiled at me.

"Don't worry I wont." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"She is just looking out for you dear be grateful" Jen said.

"Oh trust me I am" He winked at me, I blushed. _Oh goodness. _


	10. Chapter 10

I stared at the thing that could make or break me.

_Pink_

How would Embry react?

_Plus_

Would he be angry?

_Baby_

Would he want me to leave?

_Mommy and daddy_

What do I do?

_Help_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I walked into the living room and sat down with Embry. He took my hand, holding it in both of his warm ones.

"You okay baby?" _baby._

"Yah, I'm fine, why?" I squeaked.

"You just look a little pale and nervous" He stroked my cheek.

"n-nervous w-why would I-I b-be n-nervous?" I stuttered.

"That's what I'm wondering, is there something on your mind?" _You have no idea buddy._ "You can tell me anything." _I don't know about that. _

"No everything is okay" I whispered. He hesitated but let it go. We continued to watch a whatever was on TV I wasn't really paying attention. Then the phone rang.

"Yah?" Embry said, I rolled my eyes. "mhmm… yah course… when?… 5 to 10... Okay got it… later." Embry hung up.

"who was that?" I asked poking his arm.

"Oh! Emily, were babysitting Jackson" He said. I nodded. _Got to get my _practice_ in. _

About five minuets later Emily knocked on the door and dropped Jackson off apologizing on her way out even through our protest. After we closed the door we both turned and looked at the little four year old boy who was just staring at us with his little dimpled face. Then he smiled. But this was no ordinary smile. This was the smile of and evil genius. Embry and I looked at each other. Then the boy took off down the hall. My eyes widened.

"Hey! Jackson!" I yelled running after him. When I found him he already had Embry's mom's room covered in Toilet Paper. I was gaping at him. "What in the world" I breathed. Embry bumped into me.

"Whoa" he said. I just nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the night was filled with high pitched squeals and yelling. Also tripping falling cleaning and dogging. And the boy was not doing any of those. By the time Emily got back we were exhausted and thankful that she was on time. We handed her Jackson and they left. I sighed falling onto the couch and Embry fell with me wrapping his arms around me.

"Rella?" He rested his head on my stomach.

"yah?"

"We are never having kids" He mumbled into my stomach. _Oh god! No! He did not just say that while his head was on our baby! _

"huh" I simply replied.

That night as soon as Embry was sleeping I gently got out of bed and replaced myself with a pillow in his arms. I herd Embry groan and roll over. I froze and turned around to face him. Then he kissed the pillow and fell back asleep. I held back a fit of giggles. But then I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. I grabbed a duffle bag from his closet and stuffed some clothes in it. I didn't bother to leave a note. He didn't need to know that he would be a father. I didn't want to ruin his life. I walked down the hall and as I approached the door no matter how hard I told myself not to cry, a single tear rolled down my cheek. I felt the warm salty watch touch my lips. I quickly got out of the house before I started bawling.

I walked down the cold sidewalk bare footed. In PJ's.

_It will be okay._

I continued crying.

_No more tears._

I let out a loud sob.

_I can do this._

I herd a love song playing down on the beach and saw they were having a senior party. All the happily couples still married at 60 danced gazing into each others eyes.

_So sick of love songs._

I looked away wiping the tears.

_So tired of tears._

I saw Claire and Quil through the front room window as the were laughing and smiling at each other.

_Don't make me think about his smile._

I saw a small child run past me a young woman running after his both giggling.

_Or having my first child._

I shook my head, my hair wiping in my face. I sighed looking down.

_This doesn't make since._

I felt a pain. My heart was being torn.

_I'm the one who walked out the door._

I couldn't take this pain. It hurt to much.

_No more walking round with my head down. _

I put my head up. I listened to the love song.

_So sad and slow._

I watched the people around me. Enjoying the night.

_Stupid love song._

I was getting frustrated.

_So why can't I turn off the radio?_

I didn't want to.

I was going to always remember Embry. Everything would remind me of him. And I wanted it that way. Our baby would know everything I could tell them about him. Maybe one day they would meet him. If he ever forgave me. I put a gentle and on my stomach. I smiled rubbing slightly. I don't know how I'm going to do it but me and this baby are going to have a happy life. I will do anything in my power to give him/her a long happy life.

I walked to the bus stop and sat on the cold hard bench. I closed my eyes and rolled my head back letting the breeze hit me. Tears still fell. But I didn't care. I herd the bus and stood grabbing the bag. The bus stopped in front of me and I stepped on picking the first seat. I wiped the tears and waited for the perfect stop to get off at. I didn't know where I was going, But I eventually got off about two and a half hours later.

I got off and walked on the pavement. I didn't know where I was and it didn't look safe.

_Why did I pick here?_

I sighed and just continued to walk. I was walking in an ally when I herd a snap. I froze. I felt a cold hand on my neck. I felt a cold nose run down my neck sniffing slightly. I shivered. I felt the strangers hands run down my arms bring a trail of goose bumps. My knees buckled. I felt his cool breath blowing on my cheek. One word went through my mind.

_Vampire._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys sorry bout the wait. Enjoy!

My body started shaking. My breathing coming in quick gasps. Embry wasn't here to protect me this time.

"Please don't hurt me" I cried breathless.

"I wasn't going to hurt you" His ice cold hand slid down my arm. "Plus you smell like mutt" He growled. "Why were you with a mutt?" I felt his teeth graze my neck.

"O-one I-I-imprinted on m-me." I squeaked.

"well then I'm going to make a mutt very unhappy tonight." I could hear the evil smile in his voice. I felt his teeth put pressure on my neck.

"NO!" I yelled. "Y-you don't w-want m-me! I-I'm pregnant w-with his b-baby." I was sobbing now. Shaking so hard that if we wasn't holding me up I would have fallen to the ground. I felt him pull back. I internally sighed.

"His baby huh?"

"y-yes" I whispered.

"well then," he circled me, looking me up and down. "I wanted to make you my mate but" He stopped in front of me and put an icy finger under my chin, lifting my head up, "If you are going to have his baby then I guess I shall have to wait now won't I?" He smiled at me, it was an evil smile. "Or I could just kill it, then kill you."

"NO!" I fell to my knees sobbing. "NO! please! Whatever you do, don't kill my baby! Kill me after the baby is born, just don't kill my baby!" I was gulping in as much air as I could since I felt like I didn't have any.

"Oh, shut up!" he yelled. He grabbed my arm roughly, I yelped at the pain, then I felt wind. I felt like I was flying. The trees were passing us in blurs of dark shadows.

Soon we stopped. I was dropped to the ground. I felt mud squish under me from my weight. I felt the wet leaves stick to my body, my hair was windblown and all over my face from mud and wet leaves. I gasped as I hit my head on the ground.

"Come one, get up!" he yelled at me. I got up as fast as I could, tripping over my own feet. He pushed me inside a small house that seemed to be in the middle of no where.

Once inside he dragged me into a small room. The room had yellow walls that had cracks everywhere in them and a huge whole like someone had punched it. The floor was old carpet that had stains everywhere, I couldn't tell what some of the stains were even from. The room had one simple bed that was a metal frame and a very flat mattress.

"okay dear, you will be staying in here until that mutt is born then we will leave it somewhere and I'll bute you and we live happily ever after blah blah blah the end." He said looking bored. I wanted to sob. I didn't want to give up my precious baby. I should have never left Embry! Once he left I sat on the bed, held my stomach and cried my eyes out. I would do whatever it takes to keep these baby's and find Embry and hopefully he will take me back.

A/N: okay so I know this chapter is extremely short and yet it took an extremely long time, but I've been so so so busy lately but its all over now hallelujah! But anyway, I absolutely PROMISE the next chapter will be longer, I just needed to get this part out of the way. So anyway, I'm starting a new story and I can't think of a name but I've got the first chapter done, it may be up tonight or tomorrow, not sure yet, but its about Paul and ya… so hard not to give anything away… well okay review if you want to!

Hate me if u want 2, luv me if u can! :-D


	12. letters

A/N: okay this chapter is going to be letters that Rella wrote for Embry during her whole pregnancy, up until she gives birth but of course she never sent them. So here it goes! Enjoy!!

**October 5th****, 1 month pregnant. **

**Embry, I wish I could see your beautiful face right now. I've already got a pretty big bump and already feel fat. I like to sit on the hard bed and just rub our baby for hours. I desperately wish you could rub our baby with me. I hope one day I will find you again and we can raise our beautiful baby together. I haven't really thought of names yet but I know I want your name somehow in our sons name if we do end up having one. I really hope we do so he can carry on your name. I wonder if our baby will be a wolf also. I'm very afraid for our baby because the leach (I haven't even bothered to remember his stupid name) keeps reminding me that once the baby is born he will take it away from me and bite me. What if he kills our baby Embry? I really need you! Why was I stupid enough to leave you? **

**November 15****th****, 2 months pregnant.**

**The morning sickness has started and I absolutely hate it! Our baby is growing at a fast rate. My stomach already looks like I'm 5 months along instead of only 2. Does this mean I'm fat? I bet if you were here you would tell me I was beautiful and you would kiss my forehead and everything would be all better. Sometimes I can even imagine you holding me. I had a dream the other day were you had found me and we escaped and you were so happy that you were going to be a father, but then I woke up and was so mad that the dream was not real so I cried. I know I have to be strong for our baby and everything but I just feel like giving up right now. Living with this vampire is worse than living with Carol and the clones. Which is definitely saying something! I'm only fed about twice a day and its only some bread and a few veggies, which can't be good for the baby can it? I would really love to have that book 'what to expect when your expecting' right now. I talk to our baby everyday and tell him or her all about you and how a wonderful dad you would have been if I hadn't been so stupid. I normally end up crying at the end of our conversations. **

**December 23****rd****, 3 months pregnant. **

**I look like a 9 month pregnant woman right now. I am beginning to think we might have twins Embry! Wouldn't that be amazing? Maybe we will have one boy and one girl, I would be thrilled, but then it all comes back to the leach saying he was going to give our baby's away. Maybe he will find one of the wolves and give them to them and he will give them to you. I would sure hope so, I just want our children to be happy and healthy. **

**January 29****th****, 4 months pregnant.**

**They are kicking now! And there is more than two in there! I'm getting kicked by multiple feet at once. Every time they kick I find myself laughing and rubbing my stomach. My feet are swollen from walking around with forty pounds on my stomach. So I've decided to take it easy and go on half bed rest, if that makes any since. I'm very glad I packed one of your shirts before I left, because I can't fit into anything else except that shirt right now. But I love it. It smells just like you. I wear it 24/7. Its almost like your with me. But your so far away.**

**February 16****th****, 5 months pregnant.**

**My stomach is ginormus! I'm beginning to think there is even more than two baby's! I have to lay on my side now. Your shirt barley fits me! I feel like a whale! I am on full bed rest now. That stupid vampire keeps telling me I'm lazy but let me see him try and hull around 50 pounds all day.**

**March 27****th****, 6 months Pregnant.**

**I am tired all day now, constantly sleeping. And when I'm awake, I'm rubbing my stomach and telling our babies all about you. I hope they look just like you. I can already imagine little russet skinned boys running around with big brown eyes and dimples, little feet and fingers. I can imagine them laughing and giggling like little boys and there messy dark brown hair. It makes me cry knowing I won't be able to really witness these moments, but I pray that you will. **

**April 12****th****, 7 months pregnant. **

**Today the vampire came and talked to me. He told me that one of his vampire helper thingy's are sneaking around and watching you guys. He told me that they will give the babies to the first werewolf that they saw. That made me relax slightly. I told him that I didn't want to be a vampire and I wanted to raise my children. He got made and yelled at me, threatening to kill our babies and me right then and there. I ended up crying and telling him I was sorry and was fine with him just giving our babies to someone in the pack. I just asked him to promise me that he will tell whoever is giving our babies away that they are mine and your kids so maybe they will figure out that they should give the children to you. He said he would think about it. **

**May 24****th****, 8 months pregnant. **

**I'm getting more nervous everyday. I'm getting closer and closer to my due date. I really wish you were with me right now. I wish I could hold your hand. I wish you could feel our babies kick. I wish you could tell me you loved me and I would tell you I loved you right back. **

**June 15****th****, due date!**

I was sitting on the hard bed when I decided I was thirsty. I got up walking over to the table grabbing the almost empty glass. I picked it up and brought it to my lips. That's when I heard the big crash come from the front of the house. That's also when I felt water pool to my feet from between my legs. I freaked. I heard yells and more crashes. And then I heard a sound that made me start crying.

"Where is my Rella!?" I heard Embry scream.

"EM-" the first contraction hit. "OH!" I clutched my stomach as the pain over took my body. I started breathing deeply. There was a pound on my door as the contraction ended.

"RELLA!" Embry called.

"help" I breathed out. Sweat forming on my forehead. The door was broken down and it crashed down to the floor. There stood Embry. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked so tired he was only wearing a pair of sweats. He ran to me hugging me tightly. We were both bawling our eyes out. Another contraction hit.

"OW!" I screamed. Embry looked started as he noticed my very pregnant stomach. "Babies coming now!" I yelled.

"Who's are they?" He looked hurt. Would he think I cheated on him?

"Your's" I breathed as the contracted ended. His eyes widened.

"SAM! GET THE GIRLS IN HERE!" he yelled as he picked my up and put me on the bed. He sat by my head stroking my face and pushing my hair back occasionally. "breath baby breath" He whispered kissing my forehead and nose. Emily came into the room just then and Nessie, Claire, Mara, and Jess came in.

"Okay" Emily said. They all had stuff in their hands and stated setting up. "Ready to have a baby Rella?" Nessie asked.

"Um.. I think there is more then one." I said gasping for air as another contraction hit… of gosh I want to push so bad! "Guys I need to push!" I yelled. Emily got ready down _there_ to get the babies out.

"Okay girls, when a baby comes out I'll hand it to one of you guys and you'll clean it off and everything." Emily said giving out orders. All the girls were ready with towels in their hands. "Alright…" Another one hit. "Push!" Emily yelled and I did. It hurt! I screamed as I pushed. Then I heard my babies cry. I smiled and started crying.

"Good job baby!" Embry kissed me. "Look! We have a baby" He beamed as he saw Claire cleaning our first baby.

"It's a boy" Claire smiled at us. Then I had to push again. I gasped.

"ready?" Emily asked. I nodded and pushed again, after three pushes another baby was out. I fell back onto the bed. Embry kissed me anywhere he could telling me how proud of me he was and how beautiful our babies were.

"another boy!" Mara yelled.

"Push!" Emily yelled. This baby took seven pushes. But my baby came out.

I heard Jess squeal, "It's a girl!" I started breathing deeply as Emily finished. I had triplets! Once everything was done I got to hold one of my baby boys. The rest of the pack was in the room now too. Embry was holding our little girl. He was already so protective of her. He wouldn't let any of the pack hold her, afraid they would drop her.

"So… names?" Claire asked.

"Well this is Aden Embry Call" I indicated to the baby boy in my arms. "Then my boy that Mara is holding is Peter Michal Call. And my little girl is Elizabeth Kay Call." I said. Everyone 'awed' at the names. Embry beamed. My life was going great.

"When can we leave this dump and go home?" I asked. Everyone laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**I squished into the back to keep an eye on my precious babies. Embry was driving with a huge goofy smile on his face. I smiled. **

**So the guys took care of my vampire stalker and now he was never going to show his face again. I had asked Embry why all the girls had been there. He said the Vampire Alice had a vision of me giving birth while they were there and obviously the guys were not going to be able to deliver a baby so they brought the girls but of course three wolves guarded the car they were in till the coast was clear. Good thing they can kill Vamps fast. **

**Aden started to stir in his car seat. A small whimper came from him mouth. I grabbed his binki and rubbed it softly against his lips until his mouth opened. He still whimpered even with his binki so I knew he was hungry. I gently stroked him cheek with my pointer finger. **

"**Shh… were almost home sweetheart" He seemed to relax at the sound of my voice. **

"**You're a natural" Embry's deep voice filled my ears. I looked at his eyes which were looking at me through the rear view mirror. I shrugged. Then I looked back down at my babies. **

"**I love them" **

* * *

**We arrived home and Embry turned off the car. He jumped out and opened one of the doors. He took all of the babies inside and as he was taking Elizabeth (who was last) He told me to stay put. He came back and held his arms out for me, he knew I was still extremely sore. I giggled as he carried me bridal style into the house. **

**Embry gently set me on the sofa and kissed my forehead. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was two in the morning. I gasped. Embry quickly turned around, Peter in his arms, and ran to me looking me over. **

"**What is it baby?" His face showed worry. **

"**Embry its two in the morning! Your mom is sleeping and you should be sleeping too!" He rolled his eyes. **

"**I haven't slept since you left me baby" He sat down next to me and kissed me long and hard, "God I missed you so much…" He breathed. **

"**I'm sorry" I whispered as I rested my forehead against his. **

"**Why did you leave me?" His voice cracked. **

"**Oh baby" I wrapped him in my arms, "I was scared. The day I found out about being pregnant was the day we babysat Jackson and you said you didn't want kids so I freaked." I sobbed. I felt Embry freeze. **

"**I am a jerk… oh god baby… you know I never meant! I love our children I swear!" I sighed in relief. I started giggling quietly. "What?" Embry asked. **

"**I can't believe you thought I cheated on you" Embry looked confused. **

"**I never said that…" I rolled my eyes. **

"**Why else would you have asked me who's kids they were?" I gently smiled at him, pushing back the hair that was falling into his face. He blushed. **

"**I'm sorry, I just couldn't figure out why you left me, I thought you loved me…" Tears welled up in his eyes. **

"**I do love you, more than anything… I thought leaving was what was best, but I regretted it everyday." A tear ran down my cheek. Embry kissed it away. Peter then started to make small cries. I looked down at one of my beautiful sons. He looked so much like his dad, with russet skin and dark eyes. Of course his skin was slightly lighter but not much. Peter and Aden looked exactly a like. Elizabeth hand lighter skin then theirs but was still tan and had bright blue eyes. They were only slightly darker than mine.**

"**Are you hungry sweetie? Come here" I took him into my arms and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch to cover my self up as I fed him. Peter latched on quickly and I must say it was the oddest feeling I have ever felt. I was looking at Peter when I felt warm lips on my neck. I gasped. **

"**You know you don't have to cover up in front of me." I sighed happily as I felt his lips on my jaw. He took the blanket off of my shoulders and set in into my lap so it covered my legs. I turned my head and we shared a gentle but passionate kiss. **

**Then I heard a door open from upstairs and I quickly covered myself up. I completely forgot about Embry's mom. My children's grandmother. I heard her coming down the stairs. **

"**Embry? Are you home?" She came around the corner and as soon as her eyes met mine her jaw dropped and her eyes got wide. "Gabriella?" I felt my eyes well up and slightly nodded. I felt Embry's arms tighten around me. **

"**Yeah mom, she's back" **

"**Oh!" Jen gasped and threw herself at me while sobbing. **

"**Oh careful!" I said as Peter stopped eating from the sudden contact. Jen looked confused. I adjusted Peter then pulled my shirt down and Embry pulled the blanket down for Jen to see. She gasped. More tears coming from her. **

"**Mom, meet your grandson" Embry said sounding like an extremely proud father. I grinned a him. **

"**Oh baby… I have a grandchild" **

"**Grandchildren" I quickly interrupted right before she was going to pick up Peter. Her eyes shot up to mine. **

"**Grand**_**children" I nodded and pointed behind her where Aden and Elizabeth were sleeping. She turned around and gasped. "Their beautiful… just like their mother" I blushed. **_

"_**She's right" Embry said kissing my temple. I shook my head.**_

"_**I think they look like Embry, except Elizabeth, I can tell she has quite a few of my features." Everyone nodded and Embry picked up Elizabeth and Jen picked up Aden. "I have a feeling your going to be the overprotective father…" Embry looked at me with a serious look. I don't think I've ever seen him so serious. **_

"_**No boy is ever going to touch my princess!" He cuddled her into his chest. Her little face turned toward him and her little hand rested on his chest. I saw his eyes light up from her simple action. Yep… he was wrapped around her little tiny finger. I laughed.**_

"_**Try telling her that when she's a teenager." Jen giggled at my comment as she cooed at Aden. **_

"_**So names?" **_

"_**Oh yeah, sorry um I'm holding Peter Michal, Embry is holding Elizabeth Kay, and you have Aden Embry." Her eyes brightened at the mention of Embry's name. She gently kissed Aden's forehead. **_

"_**You kids need to rest… I'll look after the babies." Jen said putting the babies back in their seats. I shook my head. **_

"_**I couldn't ask you to do that, what if they get hungry?" She rolled her eyes. **_

"_**Then I'll come get you, but they will stay in my room for tonight, there is more room on my bed anyway. Plus Embry hasn't slept since you left so shoo!" She shooed us out of the room and up the stairs. Embry's arms wrapped around me as soon as our door closed. I sighed, leaning into his arms. **_

"_**I've missed this room." Embry's lips ran up my neck. **_

"_**I've missed you being in this room." I turned in his arms. He looked so tired. But he still had that sparkle in his eyes. I gently traced the dark circles I had caused him. **_

"_**I'm so sorry for leaving." Tears welled up in my eyes. Embry crushed me into his embrace. **_

"_**Your back now" He kissed me everywhere he could reach. My face, neck, shoulder. I sighed as we fell on the bed. We gently kissed each other. I touched him anywhere I could reach. I couldn't get enough of him. I pulled back breathless. **_

"_**Lets get some sleep" I yawned. He nodded and pulled me under the covers. I snuggled into his chest. His arms wrapped around me, tighter than normal. **_

"_**Now you better be right here when I wake up" He mumbled into my hair. I laughed lightly. **_

"_**Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I gently kissed his chest then fell into a nice deep sleep. **_


End file.
